


The Knight of the Kingsguard

by Lord_Auster_Tully



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loras Tyrell, Caught, Cowgirl Position, Cute, Embarrassment, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Jaime's got something to prove, Kingsguard, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Loras Tyrell/Renly Baratheon, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sparring, Sweat, Swordfighting, Top Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Auster_Tully/pseuds/Lord_Auster_Tully
Summary: Loras Tyrell and Jaime Lannister are sparring on the dueling grounds for not the first time. Jaime sees some of himself in the young knight, and plans on visiting him later to talk about it. But what he finds is much different than what he anticipated.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Knight of the Kingsguard

_**A Knight of the Kingsguard** _

**_A Loras Tyrell/Jaime Lannister One-shot_ **

_POV Jaime Lannister_

The day began as it usually did for Jaime, getting strapped up in his white cloak and white garb to go and prepare to defend the little brat Joffrey. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that he'd made that insufferable little shit, as he had no redeeming qualities whatsoever. That one was all Cersei's.

Jaime made his way down the long halls of the Red Keep, giving brief nods to lords and their servants that went by on the other side. He scowled when some didn't do anything in return. Bastards, Jaime thought, the lot of them. One whispered, _"Kingslayer"_ as they walked by. Jaime's chest filled with rage, but he kept walking. No, it wouldn't be very polite to spill the Riverman's brains all over the finely furnished floors of the castle. Especially not since the maids wouldn't be very happy when they went to clean his own room.

So, he kept walking. He strode outside to where a nice little gathering had taken place near where the guards had practiced. Jaime stood at the edges of the crowd, interested in what was going on there. He was curious, straining to see over a tall man standing in front of him. The man apologized and stood aside. "Thank you," Jaime said crisply as he strode towards the wooden fence that surrounded the training yard. 

Ser Loras Tyrell was standing on one end of the pitch, and on the other was a knight, a bastard of one of the lords of the Crownlands, a Ser Tristan Waters. Jaime scoffed as he watched, ladies perched on their seats to see the Knight of Flowers give his performance. Waters wasn't an incapable opponent, not in the slightest, but he fared no real chance next to Loras Tyrell. As if to accentuate this point, Ser Loras took off his chestplate and robe, setting them neatly on the wooden bench behind him. A girl let out a little giggle as Loras' lightly tanned chest came into the view of everyone. Jaime simply rolled his eyes. If only she knew what Renly's little rose would do to her in the bedroom, she would cry in her misery. It'd be more likely he'd break his wrist than to lay with a woman.

But still, women do have their tastes and Jaime could respect that. He put his elbows on the fence and watched as the duel began. Waters rushed at Ser Loras, attempting to take the flower off-guard, but he was slow, even for a big man like Waters. Tyrell easily swept to the side, kicking the man in the knee, hard enough to send him sprawling to the ground. Apparently that was it, as the crowd erupted into cheers and Loras Tyrell made an exuberant bow in front of the crowd.

"Sure," Jaime drawled as he vaulted over the fence. "You can fight a city guardsman and win 99 times out of 100. But against a true opponent, your little tricks would do you no good."

Loras' smile dimmed into a sneer as he looked at Jaime Lannister. "Fine, then, would you do it yourself?"

"Why not?" Jaime said as he tossed his sword to the side and picked up one of the practice blades. 

It seemed as though Jaime's response had thrown the Knight of Flowers off. He hadn't intended on Jaime actually accepting the match, that was for sure. In response to the Kingslayer's raised eyebrow, Loras simply grabbed his sword from the sheath he hadn't even opened. "Fine, but either I get my armor or you take off yours."

"Strange request," Jaime jabbed lightly as he undid his robe and let it shutter to the ground. He undid the clasps on his breastplate and let it sit on the sandy ground as well. He smiled to himself when he saw Loras' eyes rake over himself. Not being very discreet, Jaime thought. Though it wasn't as if he expected differently, after all, Renly had been dead for a while, and Jaime was a nice being to look at. Tanned skin, nice pink nipples that were shone on in the morning sun, as well as a toned body that could put any lord to shame in the Seven Kingdoms.

Jaime was ready when Loras sprinted at him, their swords clanging loudly in the silence of what was around them. Jaime rolled past him, jutting out with his sword which was met with a parry by Ser Loras. The knight's brown locks flew in the wind. Ah, Jaime thought, a weakness. Just as he was about to get up from the roll, Loras kicked a cloud of sand into his face.

"Cocksucker," He swore loudly, enough to make the nearest woman blush. 

As he attempted to blink it out of his eyes, Loras got the upper hand. He delivered a swift kick to the Kingslayer's side, sending Jaime tumbling a few feet away. Loras turned to the crowd and grinned for a moment. Pride, Jaime thought, another weakness. 

For the split moment he was reveling in his supposed victory, Jaime tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled, but the Kingslayer was simply stronger, bigger, and more muscular than the Knight of Flowers. Within a minute, he had wrenched the sword from his grasp and threw it a foot away. Loras was writhing on the ground, attempting to squirm his way out of the grasp of Jaime Lannister.

"What?" Jaime whispered in his ear as his boots held Loras' legs down. He looked around to make sure people were beginning to leave. "Remind you of Renly, do I?" He got up to his feet as Loras blushed furiously. 

"You'll are a good knight," Jaime said as he went to grab his breastplate and robe. "Just polishing some imperfections will make you a great one."

Loras Tyrell didn't respond as Jaime left. As Jaime went about his day, he kept thinking back to the Knight of Flowers. A true swordsman, that was true. Fiery, passionate, also true. His nighttime activities...while strange, were not uncommon for knights. Some were known to crave men that were as strong as they were, that could go toe to toe with them in the bedroom. He didn't doubt that Renly had filled that capacity in some way. By the end of the day, he was bored with talking to lords and ladies that didn't care much for what Jaime had to say, using him only to talk to his father Tywin or his sister Cersei. He all but walked out of a meeting with Lord Velaryon, setting out for the guard station.

It was always empty this time of night, but Jaime had a feeling that Loras Tyrell had stayed to train that night. So it was, he saw the knight's sword laying by a pole. Curiously, the man wasn't there. Jaime poked around for a little bit, standing and waiting to see if Loras would come out and begin to train again. No one appeared for a few minutes, so Jaime started to leave. That's when he heard the first noise. Specifically, "Jaime..." Followed by a moan.

Jaime edged towards the bathing station, where a door was ajar. Jaime made quick work of his armor, leaving himself in just his shirt that he'd gotten on earlier, as well as his trousers. He didn't want whoever was in there to know that he was there. At first, he thought it could've been Cersei, but the far likelier option of Loras Tyrell was correct.

Jaime couldn't help but smirk when he saw the young knight, still clad in his armor, just with his trousers, underclothes, and leggings bunched at his ankles. The man's prick was firmly in his grasp, a tangle of brown pubic hair the only thing he could really see other than the head of Loras' cock. 

He understood, of course, the desire to relieve oneself during training. He himself had masturbated in the same area before. Jaime simply smiled as he listened to the young knight.

"Oh Jaime," Loras whispered as he pumped himself quickly. "Fuck me Jaime, please..." He let out a moan after this.

Jaime was surprised to notice that he felt a stirring in his gut, and looked down. His trousers had a huge tent in them. Was he liking this? He wasn't sure, but his right hand went to rub himself through the fabric. _Oh yeah,_ he was liking this.

Loras was good at it, jacking himself off in the bathroom. "Fuck me Jaime, please, put that huge Kingslayer cock in my ass and ride me like a horse. Gods..." He moaned again. Jaime smirked when he saw white cum shoot out of the Knight of Flowers, hitting the ground and wall ahead of him.

He gave Loras a moment to tug his pants back up and clean up the stuff on the wall. "Ser Loras? Would you kindly explain what's going on?" Jaime said as he pushed the door open further to reveal himself.

"Jaime!" Loras squeaked in alarm as he dropped the rag that he had been cleaning the wall with. "I-uh...well..."

Jaime simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, what?" He pretended to be upset about it.

"I'm sorry, Jaime," Loras replied lightly, a touch of fear in his voice. "I-I didn't know you'd be out here this late. It-it was inappropriate." He cast his eyes to the ground.

Jaime snorted and took a step inside. There wasn't too much room there, so they were standing nearly chest-to-chest. "Inappropriate?" He said incredulously. "This is inappropriate." He jammed his hand between Loras' thighs and roughly began to squeeze his crotch. "Do you get the difference, Ser Loras?"

"Y-yes, Jaime," He whispered, still unsure if Jaime was kidding or that angry that he was going to squeeze his cock right off. Jaime let go of the man's aching cock after a few seconds of squeezing it.

"So would an apology be in order?" Jaime asked him with an eyebrow askew.

"Yes, I-I'm sorry Jaime," Loras whispered.

"No, no," Jaime replied lightly, putting his hands on the shoulders of the young knight. "That's not how we apologize, Loras."

"I-I beg your pardon?" Loras asked, confused.

" _This_ is how we apologize," He shoved Loras down onto the bench that was behind them, dragging him over to the edge so his ass hung straight up. Loras was shaking in alarm, unsure what was going to happen. Then he felt it. Jaime slapped Loras' ass hard, swatting each cheek five times.

"Jaime!" Loras whispered in a muffled cry. 

"Are you sorry now, Knight of Flowers?" Jaime asked as he finished his ten spankings.

"N-no," Loras replied boldly.

"No?" Jaime smirked as he realized that Loras knew that it was a game now too. "I think you're playing with fire here, Ser." He slapped harder this time, four for each ass cheek. 

Loras squirmed on the bench, the weight of Jaime Lannister keeping him still for now. He tried to flip over to look at the golden-haired Kingsguard, but still, he was immobilized. "Apologize now?" Jaime asked again.

"No," Loras replied defiantly, the spark that Jaime had seen in him beginning to flare once more. And he would love to be the moth that was caught by it's flame. 

"No," Jaime repeated in a light tut through his mouth. "I guess I'll have to go to a bit more work then." He grabbed hold of Loras' hips and tugged his pants off roughly. He pulled them completely off, setting them on the ground beside Loras. The Tyrell moaned, his hardness against the wooden bench. Not a position that Jaime wanted to emulate.

This time, he gave the Tyrell only two swats, one hard on each cheek. "Get your shirt off," Jaime demanded of him. Loras was quick to do as the Kingslayer said, leaving the Knight of Flowers bare beneath Jaime Lannister.

He grinned as he took in the man. A beautiful specimen, that much was for sure. The wild brown hair, the sultry brown eyes, the slim frame...the engorged manhood, and most of all, that reddened ass, called to him. When Loras groaned beneath him again, it was clear that Jaime would be taking his first man.

"Ser Loras?"

"Yes, Jaime?"

"Take off my clothes," Jaime responded to him.

Jaime took a few steps back and let the Tyrell get to his feet. A glimmer of a smile passed through Loras' lips as he reached for the hem of Jaime's shirt. Unbidden, the Lannister raised his arms above his head and let Loras slip it off of him. "Gorgeous," Loras whispered as he put his hand on Jaime's chest. 

Jaime chuckled as Loras continued, his hand slowly rubbing Jaime's cock through his pants. Jaime was surprised with the tenderness that the man rubbed him with, something Cersei had never seemed to have. Slowly, he felt his trousers and underclothes pulled down, releasing his throbbing manhood from it's confines. Jaime Lannister was a beautiful man, with light blonde curly pubes and a rock hard 9-inch cock. By no means the biggest in the realm, it was still big enough to make Loras squirm at just seeing it.

"What, Renly didn't have one this big?" Jaime challenged lightly. Just a simple shake of his head was the reply from the little rose.

"Let's not do it in this little room, please?" Loras said in an out-of-breath manner.

"Granted," Jaime replied, swaggering out of the room and making his way towards a plain where they'd be hidden by a hill from the Red Keep. Loras jogged to stay caught up with the Kingsguard, and Jaime smirked as he saw his cock bouncing around.

"What are we going to do?" Loras asked excitedly, sticking close to Jaime's side.

"Don't think I'm gonna suck your cock, kid," Jaime replied gruffly. "Your ass is mine."

Loras grinned at that. "Well, could I suck yours?" He said.

"I don't see why not," Jaime sighed, beginning to regret it with all of the questions that Loras was flinging his way. In order to silence the man, he shoved Loras down onto the grass.

The pale moonlight gave them enough light to see each other, Loras' eyes looking up at Jaime with a touch of desire in them. He grabbed hold of those reddened cheeks and pried them apart. "I know how to do this part," Jaime grinned to himself as he rammed his cock into Loras.

The Knight of Flowers moaned, gripping the soft grass beneath him. He felt strong arms wrap around him and Jaime was tugging him back into his lap. Jaime laid back on the grass, and Loras was on top of him. "Gods, you're even looser than Cersei, what the fuck," Jaime chuckled.

Loras smirked as he put one of his hands into that shimmery blonde hair, gripping it as he began to ride on Jaime. They moved in tandem, with Loras bouncing on him and Jaime thrusting into the man's warm cavern. Jaime was surprised when Loras leaned down and brought his lips to Jaime's. Jaime allowed it, feeling those soft lips exploring his. Everything about Loras was new, kissing, the tenderness, the warmth, and obviously, the cock. Jaime groaned a little at a feeling in his cock, and Loras took advantage.

Jaime's face reddened as Loras' tongue moved into his mouth. They dueled for dominance just like they would out in the training ground, but this time Loras won. The boy's tongue was slimmer than Jaime's, keeping it down as he licked and explored Jaime's mouth. He didn't realize he had stopped fucking Loras, only realizing it when Loras reached down and squeezed Jaime's ass. He responded with even harder thrusts, intent on proving to the little rose that he could have sex just as well as Renly.

Jaime grinned as Loras broke apart from him for the first time, only for his head to bury into his chest. Jaime kept letting Loras ride his cock, feeling those soft lips on his chest. He groaned as he felt them go around one of his pink nipples, sucking on it like a babe. "Didn't know you liked nipples, sure you're gay?" Jaime teased lightly as he patted the younger man's ass.

Loras didn't find the humor in it, nibbling on it instead. Jaime clenched onto the brunette's hair and pounded into him with reckless abandon. Loras could take it, moaning as he leaned back and accepted the punishment being given to him by the Kingslayer. Jaime was a godsend to Loras, gripping Jaime's thighs as he felt him inside of him. It was the first fuck he'd had in a while. And probably the best one too. 

"Shit," Jaime cursed. "Loras..."

Loras could tell what was going on, slowly stroking his biceps. "It's okay, Jaime. Cum for me, _Kingslayer_." He whispered into his ear.

And Jaime did. That white-hot feeling of orgasm rolled over Jaime, as he gushed his seed into the younger man. Loras felt it too, squirming as he was filled by Jaime. They sat there like that for a minute, realizing what they'd done. Jaime began to think that it was bad, seeing Loras with his eyes closed and he began to pull the young knight off of him. "Alright," Jaime grumbled.

"Wait," Loras said, grabbing onto his arm. "You promised me a blow job." 

"I did," Jaime began to grin again and laid back as Loras got up. "It could take a bit, you know."

Loras rolled his eyes affectionately and began to lick the seed off of the head of Jaime's cock. Jaime's eyes widened as he felt it. Cersei had never really liked oral, so he never made her do it. But this...this was amazing. Loras chuckled at Jaime's reaction to mere licking of his cock and knew that the proud Lannister may not last nearly as long as he had thought he would. 

Loras descended on him, beginning to bob his head up and down on Jaime expertly. He could taste the salty finish of the Kingslayer, and he was drunk on it. He needed more. He nibbled on the head, gorged himself on the cock, anything he could do to bring Jaime closer to a finish. 

Jaime, for his part, was attempting to delay that orgasm as long as he could. He was grasping at the grass beneath him, but his eyes were transfixed on where Loras was sucking on his cock. He let out a strangled moan as he watched Loras push further down, his nose firmly in Jaime's blonde pubes. Loras knew the effect he had on the Kingslayer, moving his nose around in it.

Jaime squirmed beneath Loras, but this time it was the brunette's long fingers that were holding onto the bigger man's biceps, keeping him still. "I want to cum..." Jaime begged lightly. "I need to..."

Loras accepted, sucking hard on the head of his cock and letting his tongue lather him with it's saliva. Before long, he felt Jaime tense and he knew what was about to happen. Loras opened his mouth and he released the shaft of Jaime Lannister. A shudder went through the body of the Kingslayer, and his cock spasmed for the second time that evening. Jets of his orgasm flew, Loras trying to catch them all. He managed to swallow a few, others hitting his cheek, neck, and chest, littering him with the seed of Jaime Lannister.

Loras grinned widely as Jaime shook his head playfully at the sight. "Can you suck me now?"

Jaime looked down at Loras' rock hard cock. "Not yet, little one." He got to his feet. Loras simply smiled as the Kingslayer departed, knowing that he'd be back for more before too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought Jaime/Loras is an underappreciated pairing and I hope you all liked it. Let me know through kudos/comments what you think!


End file.
